1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An elastic wave element, such as a surface acoustic wave (SAW) filter, is used as a band pass filter in electronic devices such as mobile phones. The SAW filter is an electronic element allowing signals having a desired frequency to pass therethrough and removing portions of the signals having an unnecessary frequency.
In accordance with the gradual miniaturization of electronic devices, a printed circuit board having a decreased mounting area for electronic elements, such as elastic wave elements, has been in demand.